


What A Night

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles is completely and utterly humiliated when Daphne returns home to find the three Crane men in a state of melancholy. But it's the comfort and encouragement that he receives from her that brings his courage to new heights. Daphne can't help but notice the change in her friend and the possibility it presents. (Episode: "Our Father Whose Art Ain't Heaven").





	1. Chapter 1

Niles couldn't believe his eyes. His brother and father were in the living room, crying! It just didn't seem possible. And for the life of him he couldn't understand why one silly and, (let's face it) atrocious painting could have caused so much heartache in the Frasier Crane household. To make matters worse (much worse); seeing his father and brother sobbing made Niles start to cry as well. And Niles Crane was a man who never cried.

But now he had good reason. Maris, in her vindictiveness over their recent separation, had literally stolen away his guests for his carefully planned party. And he'd reached the boiling point. His emotional kettle was overflowing and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Nobody wants to come to my party!" he cried, joining in with Frasier and his father.

The three men were still crying when the door opened. Niles turned in horror to find his angel standing in the doorway, staring at him and his brothers in utter disbelief.  
"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I've made… our father cry!" Frasier sobbed.

"What? But I don't understand!" Daphne replied. "How could this have happened?"

"H-he didn't like my painting!" Martin sobbed, pointing to the hideous painting of a bullfighter and a matador that was now sitting beside the fireplace instead of hanging over it.

"Well, I don't like it either, but that's no reason to cry!" Daphne said firmly. "Now why don't you just forget about that silly painting?"

"It was a gift for my eldest son and he doesn't appreciate it!" Martin whimpered.

Daphne marched over to Frasier, her hands on her hips. It was a stance that Niles knew all too well, for it meant business. "Dr. Crane how could you? Your father was only trying to be nice and buy you that painting. Now I don't care if you don't like it or you do like it, but stop crying and tell him thank you for God's sake! You're a grown man so start acting like it! My God, Frederick has better manners than you do! I'm ashamed of you, Dr. Crane!"

Niles shuddered. He'd never heard Daphne quite so bold before and he liked it! And amazingly his sobs quieted. But his tears didn't completely disappear. And when Daphne came and sat beside him on the piano bench (where he'd been playing a sad rendition of Fur Elise), he braced himself for a lecture. Deeply ashamed, he hung his head low.

"Hello Daphne." He said in greeting, unable to look at her beautiful face.

But somehow she could tell that he'd been crying. "Oh, Dr. Crane, what happened?" Her voice, when she spoke, surprisingly wasn't harsh at all, but rather soft and warm. "Your father didn't buy you a horrid painting too, did he?"

Niles tearfully shook his head. "No..." He shivered at the sudden touch of her hand on his chin, raising his gaze to meet hers.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked softly.

Her words made the tears return in full force. "Nobody wants to come to my party!" He sobbed.

He was sure she would laugh. He would have bet money on it. But to his amazement, she didn't laugh at all. Instead she took him into her arms, affording him the intoxicating scent of her hair as she rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. First your separation and now this! I can only guess this is the doing of your wife! I don't mean to speak cruelly of her, but I wish she could see what she's done to you, reducing you to tears like this! It's not right! But to hell with those people!"

He drew out of her arms, staring at her in confusion. "What?"

"To hell with them!" She repeated. "If they don't like your painting then they're not worth your time, Dr. Crane!"

"You're right, Daphne. I suppose it was pointless of me to continue with my party planning while the guest list continued to dwindle."

"That's not what I'm saying, Dr. Crane. Not at all! To hell with them! If they don't have the courtesy to come to your party, that's their problem. But don't let them spoil your fun!"

"I-I don't understand." He said, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Have your own party!"

"My… but I already-."

"No, I mean plan the party for you and not for those insensitive twits!"

"I don't-."

"I bet your father would come to your party. And your brother… Oh, we could invite Roz, Gil, Bebe and even Bulldog!" She threw back her head and laughed musically. "Oh, wouldn't he be a sight at a party? And you know I'll be there."

He was so happy that he nearly cried again. "Y-you will?"

"Of course I will!" she said enthusiastically. "We should start planning it right away to give the guests time to RSVP. Oh, this is so exciting, I can hardly wait!"

Her arms engulfed him once more and she laughed moving him back and forth. He couldn't help but sink into her embrace. It was heavenly.

"Daphne…" He said, his face pressed against her shoulder.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "This means the world to me. Thank you so much."

She smiled back and touched his hair. "It's my pleasure. Now where should we begin?"

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. Of course I'll leave the wine selection up to you, since you're much better at that than I am. And I'm sure your brother would be more than happy to help you out. Oh, this will be the most fun I've had in a long time! Now why don't you get your brother and start working on a wine and guest list and whatever else you'd like to have and I'm going to go to the market to see what I can find. There's so much to do isn't there? The invitations, the food, the music, oh and I must buy a new dress, although I'm not sure-."

"About what?"

"The dress code. Is this going to be a formal party or casual? I know it's none of me business, for this is your party but if you don't mind my saying so, I think formal parties are so much more fun and you and your brother and father look so handsome in your tuxedos."

He felt his cheeks flush and then saw her smile.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Dr. Crane but it's the truth. You're a very handsome man and I'm sorry that your wife couldn't see that. But don't worry. There's someone special for you. I know there is."

"Thank you, Daphne. And I think you're right. Formal parties are much more fun."

"Then it's settled. I'm going to the store right now to buy a new dress and food for the party. And then I'll get the invitations out right away." She moved away from him and went to grab her purse.

As she stood at the door he smiled at her. "Daphne?"

"Tell your brother I'll be back in a little while but that if he thinks of anything else that we need while I'm gone, I'll be happy to go out again."

"All right, but Daphne?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

His heart warmed at the way her beautiful brown eyes were gazing at him, even from the short distance of the door to where he stood.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"I-I just wanted to say…."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Daphne. This means so much to me, you have no idea."

She went to him and hugged him tightly. "Well, now you know how I feel about you, Dr. Crane. Always."

His sadness was forgotten, replaced with complete and utter happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne climbed out of the car and smiled at the rows of quaint shops that greeted her on either side of the street. She’d never been to the town of Edmonds before but it was quite charming. In the distance she could see the blue waters of Puget Sound. Combined with the blue of the sky, the pale grey mountains and the bright sunshine, it made for a beautiful sight. Yes, she’d picked the perfect spot to go shopping for a new dress. 

She could hardly contain her excitement as she entered each and every shop, purchasing things at almost every place. Hours later she emerged with lovely printed invitations (invitations by email would never do! This was going to be a classy party!), decorations, and things that would make the party the best that Dr. Crane had ever given. 

Her heart went out to him. The poor man, he was shattered by his wife’s treatment toward him and Daphne wondered how he’d managed to put up with it for so long. She certainly wouldn’t put up with that kind of treatment from a husband. The thought made her sigh and she wondered if she’d ever have a chance to do her best to be a good wife to a man, whoever that may be. But enough daydreaming. She still needed to find a dress. She’d been in shop after shop and nothing seemed right for a party of such importance. 

As if by fate she paused in front of a window display and her heart froze. There before her was the most beautiful dress. It was sleeveless in a breathtaking shade of teal green and a matching shawl. It looked like something that Audrey Hepburn would wear. Immediately she went inside in the hopes that they had the dress in her size. She was greeted immediately by a friendly –looking sales associate. 

“May I help you?”

“Yes, I want that green dress in the window, please.”

The woman’s smile faded. “Well what size do you wear, dear? I’m afraid that is the last one we have and-.”

Daphne’s heart sank. “Oh… I see.” When she blinked she felt tears on her cheeks. What in the world was wrong with her? It was just a silly dress and it seemed that the town of Edmonds was full of them. Certainly there was something-.

“Would you like to try it on?”

She looked up sharply when she realized that that sales associate was speaking to her. “What?”

“Would you like to try it on?”

It was then that Daphne noticed that the sales associate was holding the dress in her arms. 

“I-.”

“You never told me your size but I think this might fit you. Try it on.”

“All right. Thank you.” Daphne took the dress and held it carefully, the way she might hold an infant and carried it into the fitting room. When her jeans and shirt were in a pile on the floor, she slid the dress over her head and glanced into the mirror. She could hardly believe the sight. She looked like an absolute dream. 

“How does it fit, my dear?”

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The sales associate smiled and put her hand on her chest. “Oh my… you look absolutely beautiful. It’s perfect.”

Daphne smiled “You really think so?”

“Oh yes. But you’ll need some shoes to match and perhaps a handbag?”

“Oh, I don’t really-.”

“Of course you do. Now what’s the occasion?”

“A-a party.”

“Perfect! Must be a fancy one.”

“Yes, it is. Or it will be. I hope.”

“I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

Daphne’s heart fluttered. She certainly hoped so. Niles deserved nothing less.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment she arrived home she was grateful that the place was empty. At least she would have some time for herself. She set to work gathering addresses for people that she knew would love to come to the party. Niles and Frasier certainly knew a lot of hoity toity people but they also knew some decent people too. People who would surely come to their party for the sheer enjoyment of it and not to improve their status in society.

She made a list and was surprised to find that it was quite long. She wasn't sure that so many people would fit into Dr. Crane's apartment and she feared that she might have to find a more suitable place to hold the party. But it was too late for that now. She'd decided on a date two weeks from Friday to give people ample time to respond. She just hoped that everything would be perfect.

The door opened unexpectedly and she felt her heart begin to race. But she realized a bit when she saw who had entered the apartment.

"Oh, hello Daphne. I thought you'd be out shopping for a new dress." Frasier said.

"Actually I've already done that and the invitations are all ready to go. Would you like to look at them, Dr. Crane?"

"No that's all right. I trust your judgement."

She smiled at the praise that was sometimes few and far between. "Well, thank you but I meant-."

"I know. And yes, I would like to look at them, actually."

"If there's anyone that I've forgotten, feel free… I wasn't sure…"

He shuffled through the many invitations. "No, these are fine. My there certainly are a lot of them."

Daphne sighed. "I know. I suppose I got carried away but there's no time to find a more suitable location. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"That's fine. This will be perfect."

"I certainly hope so."

"Yes, well… I feel badly for Niles. Damn that Maris! But I'm proud of Niles, I really am."

"That's nice. You should be proud of him. He works hard and-."

"Well, yes, he does but I meant about him filing for divorce."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"Yes, he called me a little while ago and said he'd contacted his lawyer. He's going to divorce Maris quickly and I hope it goes smoothly."

The relief Daphne felt was immeasurable. "Well, then this party will be a celebration, won't it?"

"Absolutely."

"I'd best get these invitations to the mailbox so that they'll go out in a timely manner."

"Mind if I join you?"

Daphne was surprised. "No, not at all. Thank you Dr. Crane. I'd enjoy your company."

"Well then, let's go, shall we?"

(Later)

They came home after spending a rare and lovely afternoon having coffee and discussing the party. And then they set to work on the details. They worked until late into the night and even Martin gave up some of his television watching to help them.

"This is going to be some party!" He said, quite enthusiastically.

"I certainly hope so." Daphne said. "You are coming, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey, would you mind if I brought a guest?"

"Of course not." Daphne said. She couldn't help but smile. "Do I know this… guest?"

"No as a matter of fact you don't! Met her at Dukes of all places."

"Oh dear God Dad, please don't tell me it's another Sherry!"

"No wise guy! Her name happens to be Margaret and she's nothing like Sherry, all right?"

"I'm sorry Dad. I know how much you cared about Sherry. That was out of line."

"Well, it's okay. I probably deserved it."

"Let's forget about her and just concentrate on this party." Daphne said eager to put Sherry out of her mind. "We have a lot of work to do in two weeks."

"Then we'd best carry on." Frasier said.


End file.
